Only You and Me
by Konaxookami
Summary: Things left undone, people left behind. But only one question was in his mind. Did she wait for me? But in that moment it was only them. "Only you and me," A RanmaxAkane sweet oneshot takes place 5 years after the manga ends


_Only You and Me_

_A Ranma ½ Fic_

_By KonaOokami_

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters or places used below, Rumiko Takahashi does)

_Murmurs scattered through the streets as a lone figure walked down them, a heavy hikers backpack over his shoulders. He seemed to know where he was going, and the people recognized the clothing as one who'd lived there only 5 years before. The red top was clearly from the west, The golden ties running down the red fabric marking the Chinese distinction. Navy gi bottoms were tied securely around his waist by the black belt around his shirt. Raven hair, messy and unkempt, the only tame part to pigtail in the back._

_The murmurs stopped as the figure brought his head up from the ground, whatever thinking he ad been doing now finally finished. His azure eyes were scared, but determined all the same at the decision. His face was hard and tan, a bandage on his left cheek and an almost completely healed scratch on the right._

"_Kay…Better get going!" he muttered, withdrawing his hand from his pockets and jumping up quickly and gracefully onto the fences, dashing off towards a well known house in the Furinkan area. Two people smiled, looking at each other with a satisfied look. "Wow, looks like Saotome finally came back!"_

"_Yeah, won't Akane be surprised!"_

_Ranma jumped down from the fences when he reached his destination. The wooden sign was still proudly hanging from the entrance and Ranma gulped, cringing a bit. It was true, coming back had seemed like a spectacular idea in his head, and he had every step planned out. Now that he was actually here, his plan flew out the window, his main priority getting through the gate way. His fists clenched around his pack straps, his muscles, now much larger than when his teenage muscle had come through, bulged around his forearms, his body going stiff. He gulped, and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a few quick steps through the doorway, sighing in relief as his body relaxed, tension dispersing. Mission One had been accomplished. Get through the door without getting caught._

_He stood up proudly as he took a few more steps into the familiar territory, glancing over the koi pond and the open dining open, smells wafting out from the kitchen. His mouth watered at what he was sure to believe was going to be one of Kasumi's great home cooked meals. He turned his view on the training hall, it's tall wide berth bringing back a flood of memories of fights, apologies, and awkward situations. He lightly touched the gate with a gentle hand, running it down the polished wood reverently. He blinked when he heard sounds coming from within. He peeked his head in curiously and blinked again in awe at what he saw. _

_It was Akane, her katas a dance of grace and power. All those times he'd chaste her about being clumsy and jerky with her movements meant nothing now. Her boyishly cut hair swayed and flicked with her movements, her sweaty brow furrowed in focus. Her aqua eyes with alit with flames and passion. Her face was like an warrior's, only smoother, not as sharp as a males, it's depth holding a captivating beauty. The gi covering her body was clinging to her curves, and Ranma's face flushed at what only years ago he's called a flat chest. She had become well endowed in her womanly features, curves alike. He gasped, and fully stepped through the doorway, old habits prevailing as he called out to her. "That's the Macho chick?"_

_Akane gasped fumbling in her steps, falling forward. Ranma was faster though. Her caught her mere inches from the ground. Akane looked stunned. Ranma was caught off guard, it was one thing to see her face far away, but up close it was prettier than he'd remembered. Akane was the first to speak. _

"_R-Ranma?" Ranma unable to speak, nodded slowly. Akane blinked, opening and closing her mouth a few times before her eyes narrowed and she scowled._

"_Ranma you jerk!" Her hand connected with his cheek hard and he stumbled back, falling on his backside, rubbing the stinging wound with a shocked look. Akane was terrifying enraged. "You jerk! You come back after five years without even warning us?! __**Five years!**__ You didn't even tell us you were going!" she towered over him, and he gulped, backing up with his hands. _

"_uuhh…" was all he could very intelligently reply with. Akane wasn't done yet though._

"_We thought you might be dead! Or you really went off with Shampoo to the Amazons, or run off with Ukyo…" tears with leaking out of her eyes now and it as only now he realized why Akane was so upset with him. She thought he had left her for one of his other fiancées, dismissing her without a second thought. He held a hand up and tried to stop her onslaught before she could really hurt him but she ignored it, grabbing his shirt and heaving him outside into the koi pond. "Go away!" was all he could hear before he plunged into the icy water. He submerged with a gasp, shaking his hair out. "Great Akane…I just get back and you have to throw in into the pond…" He got out of the pool, wringing himself off, and shaking his face dry. _

_He marched back into the dojo with a angry look on his face, only to have it turn to a guilty one as he saw her curled up in a ball in the corner sobbing. "A-Akane!" he gasped hurrying over and placing a hand on her back, facing her side. "Oh Akane…" he whispered, a guilty, heart wrenching look on his face settling in. He put a hand on her face and shimmied to her front. "Akane I'm so sorry-I didn't, really I mean…" he tried to figure out how to say sorry while making it seem like he wasn't a totally asshole, but he was failing royally. He looked aside, "alright, I was a total jerk, go ahead and say it...but If I told you guys I was leaving I wouldn't have been able to go alone," he muttered, waiting for the punch to come, only to hear her gasp as she touched his shirt. "you…I threw you in __cold_ water…Why're you?" Ranma smirked, "surprised? I traveled over to the Jusenkyo springs and found the Nannichuan spring at last. Mousse, and Ryoga are all healed up too," He said and then shut his mouth quickly, realizing what he'd said.

"Ryoga? But he wasn't cursed…right?"

"Umm…ever hear of spring of drowned pig?" Ranma asked nervously. Akane blinked, skeptically, but then blinked again, horror and embarrassment filling her face. "You mean…P-chan is…"

"Ryoga…yeah," he muttered, and flinched as she punched his cheek. "You jerk! You knew! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ranma rolled his eyes, "I tried! But you wouldn't listen!" he barked back, the two glaring at each other. Akane broke the stare down first, shaking her head. "Ugh, this is stupid! Why did you leave in the first place?!" Ranma turned away, and brought his knees to his chest. "I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened at the Jusen Caves…the last time we went."

"You mean when I…?"

"Yeah…I still have nightmares about that, by the way. I figured…I'm always the one bringing danger to you, or sadness, or jealousy…the only thing I could think of was running away," he answered silently. It was Akane's turn for her face to go soft. "Ranma…"

"I know, it was stupid...but I cured my curse a few years ago, but I wasn't man enough to come back," Akane frowned, "So what have you been doing the past couple years?"

"Training…I stopped at the Amazon village once on the way back from the springs, and then at a couple of other places around China too. I only came back to Japan 6 months ago," Akane relaxed and touched his back, taking it back as he flinched. "You were...that scared?" she whispered. Ranma shuddered. "I was afraid you wouldn't let me come back here…you wouldn't let me explain, or even…" he squeezed his legs closer. Akane's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"That you'd fallen for someone else…That our Fathers' will wasn't enough to keep you from finding someone else to be happy with," he mumbled quietly, his face flushing pink. Akane's face went red as she turned away, her back touching his. "No…only you Ranma. No one else," She whispered, "What about you? You went to the Amazon Village…so did you and Shampoo…" she trailed off. Ranma shook his head. "No, only you Akane, only you." Akane gasped slightly, and looked away.

"You…you don't have to lie Ranma. I know I'm not the prettiest, or the strongest of your fiancées…If you did something with them I really couldn't care less," she said, tears leaking from her eyes at the end, her voice loosing it's well kept control, cracking. Ranma froze up for a moment and Akane tucked her head between her knees. "I thought so…" she whispered.

"You're wrong."

Akane's head snapped up at the firmness in his voice.

"Is that all you think of me Akane?" he asked almost amused, "I swear, It's only been you Akane, only you." he promised, repeating his former words. Akane turned back to Ranma, only to meet his back again. She scowled at him, shoving his back so he fell to the ground. "What kind of man are you?! Can't even face your Fiancée!" she sneered standing. Ranma shot up and he glared at her, towering over her. "What?! I am too a man! You're the uncute macho chick!" he shot back, using the same childish names he'd used as a teenager. Akane gasped and glared. "Better then some gutless coward who can't even kiss a girl!" Ranma flushed and narrowed his eyes. Akane, smirking, turned away feeling victorious, only to be grabbed around the wrist. She was spun back strong hands grabbed her face and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

It took Akane a few moments to realize what was going on. _Ranma…Kissing…lips…Ranma. Is. Kissing. ME._

_On the lips!_

She grabbed at his arms trying to yank herself from the kiss, but he wasn't going to be deterred. Akane's shock soon melted though as she closed her surprised eyes and tilted her head into the kiss, deepening their contact. They broke away, gasping, and Ranma kept hold on her cheeks. Akane blushed, averting her eyes downward and Ranma smirked. "Can't kiss a girl huh?" he repeated smugly. Akane's glare snapped up at the boy's proud eyes. It looked as though he'd been waiting to down that for a long time. Akane smirked, deciding to toy with the boy. "Oh? Betchu can't do it twice!" Ranma blinked, that hadn't come up in his train of thought . He'd just grabbed her and kissed, without thinking. Now he realized she was asking for him to do it again. His hands fell to his sides and he gulped. "Umm…well," he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away with a slight blush. Akane laughed, seeing the still nervous school boy she knew underneath the young adult she saw now. Akane slapped his shoulder friendlily. "baka! I was joking! Honestly, I know you couldn't if you wanted," she teased, smiling with a giggle. Ranma scowled and snorted. "oh yeah? What if I did?" Akane blinked and shrugged. "I wouldn't mind, because it's not happening any time soon,"

"Says you,"

"Gonna do something about it Ranma?" She blinked as he shoved her against the wall, steel in his eyes. "You bet," he whispered against her lips, causing her to shiver. His lips captured her's needy and hungry as he pressed his body close to hers, holding her close enough to get the wanting whimper from her as she circled his neck with her arms.

Akane was kissing Ranma back with a vengeance, making up for the 5 years he'd been gone, all the nights she'd laid crying because of him, all the time she'd cursed him for his leaving. It all went into this kiss. The broke for only a second to grab some breath and go back, whimpers and moans echoing in the halls as Ranma tasted her lips, probing her until she opened her mouth for him, and his tongue entered the cavern, sucking on her tongue fervently. She fought with him, the two appendages waging a war in which Ranma won after a fashion. When they broke off from the kiss, Ranma leaning his forehead on hers, breathing lightly.

"Wow…" he whispered after a long silence. Akane giggled, looking at him with humor in her eyes, "I'm surprised, who knew you could kiss?" Ranma snorted backing away from her, turning his back to her. "Well s'cuz me! How do I know you actually _meant_ that kiss?" Akane scowled and tried to kick his feet out from under him, only to find herself stumbling at the miss. Ranma laughed from behind her. "miss," he sang tapping the back of her head lightly. Akane turned to the smiling man and laughed.

"Déjà vu eh?" She chuckled, punching at his face. Ranma grinned lopsidedly and dodged to the side. "You bet!"

You two conversed easily while they sparred, Ranma still completely outclassing Akane. Akane had finished school, even went to college for cooking, but she was staying here to run the dojo. "I never gave up on the martial arts. It's my life really. It's how I met you, and how I ended up engaged to you," She aimed a kick to his head, and Ranma ducked under, looking at her curiously. "So…if I wasn't engaged to you, but I was still here?" She laughed as she twisted to hit him again.

"I'd still be here, waiting. I was wanting you to come back almost every day," Ranma leapt out of the was somersaulting in the air and touching down lightly. "So then I take that as a 'I love you'?" he asked. Akane smiled, swiping her feet under his. "of course." Ranma's palms hit the ground and he vaulted back up, dodging her next hit to her right. "So…will you marry?" he asked cheerfully. Akane stumbled and stopped, wide eyed turning to him. "What?"

"Will. You. Marry. Me?" he asked again, standing with a smile towards her. Akane turned to face his completely and blinked again. "Ranma?" she smiled uneasily, "Come on, be serious here…" Ranma shook his head and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. "I'm being Serious. Will you Marry me Akane?" He took her left hand in his and looked her in the hand. Akane's mouth went into a thin line and her brow furrowed. This could all be a dream, just another wild fantasy of her imagination. He could run off again, or maybe even go with one of the others. Tears burned in her eyes and she shook her head vigorously. "No! Ranma! Please! Just stop!" she grabbed her hand back and brought it to her eyes, trying to dry them.

Ranma looked at her confused. "A-Akane?" he stood and held her shoulders, lightly shaking her. "Akane! What's wrong!?" She sniffed, ducking her head, "You…you'll just run off again, or one of them will come along and ruin everything!" Ranma sighed. "No! they won't! I took care of it! I dumped Shampoo off at her village, after going through about a million different Amazon leaders trying to et out of it. I went to Ukyo only a few weeks ago and told her…and she got real mad and gave me these before she really understood." he pointed to the bandage and cut on his cheeks. "I got a load of other injuries too, but it was worth it, honest," he said, taking her face in his hands, blushing. "Look Akane, It took me a **week** to figure out how to do this, how to say everything and how to even face you, please Akane. Believe me. It's only you and me now," he whispered the last part, closing in on her and lightly kissing her lips, pulling away only seconds after the kiss had started. Akane looked at him, eyes still stinging with tears and nodded.

"Yes…Yes Ranma, A thousand times yes!" she whispered, her voice getting more excited until she finally broke into a smile and embraced him tightly. Ranma grinned, letting out a long breath. "good…because if you had said no I didn't have anything planned for that," Akane laughed and looked up at him. "so, do I get a ring?" Ranma blinked and slipped out of the hug. "uumm…I forgot to put it in my pocket so…umm…" he began to rummage through his bag and threw things out as he did so. Akane blinked as school books were tossed out and a few journals too. One caught her eye as a photo booklet and she blinked when she opened it. Random picture of herself and Ranma in various different situations. There was a page of them sparring, one arguing, even one of them walking to school. The last page caught her eye and her gaze softened. There were four pictures on the page. The first was of the Nekoken incident where Ranma had curled up on her lap and in his oblivious state kissed her. The next was comprised of two different photos in one slot. They were both of the Romeo and Juliet play however. There first was of them on the balcony and the second of them kissing through duck tape. The third had been of when Akane had dared him to kiss her and he'd hesitated, not quite able to do it. The last was the one that made Akane smile sadly as she touched it lightly. Tears stained the ink, but the picture was clear enough for her to see. It was of Ranma holding Akane after her 'death' at the Jusen caves. She'd never seen it before because she'd been unconscious and how she heard his thoughts somehow. He was holding her so gently, so carefully that it almost made her cry. He seemed so sad, so guilty that it made her feel guilty for making him feel that way.

"Got it!" Ranma cried joyfully, pulling out a small box and quickly walking over. He blushed when he saw what she was looking at. "uuh…yeah, about that…" he stuttered. Akane looked up at him and closed it. "You really worked hard to get these pictures didn't you?" Ranma nodded sheepishly. "Half of them I had to buy off of Nabiki and the rest I had to gather from other people. The one from the Springs was sent to me by someone I don't know," he said tapping it. "I'm really embarrassed about this page, mostly because of all the times I had a chance to really tell you how I felt and I goofed up," He grinned shaking the box, "But this time I got it right!" He opened it to reveal a very simple ring the diamond cut and fitted very square in the center of the golden ring. "Hey, read the inside!" he said excitedly. Akane rose a eyebrow but squinted to read it, "To the uncute Macho chick-Ranma!" she glared at him but he motioned for her to keep reading. She glared, but read on, her eyes softening, "who I love…Ranma…" Ranma grinned and winked. "see? Totally true right? When I got the ring I hadn't seen you for a while, but you'll always be a macho chick, but in a good way, you know? As for being uncute…" he put the ring on her left ring finger. "It's totally different now," Akane nodded and smiled at him. "In so many different ways," she whispered as the two kissed again lightly, a sweet kiss instead of their former hard and passionate kiss this one was a sweet reminder of the their rocky love and how only a little while ago it seemed impossible for them to even try to kiss like this.

In here it was only them.

_It was Only You and Me was how they remembered it for the rest of their years._

_The End_

_(comments and reviews are loved! I would love to hear what you think of my writing!)_


End file.
